


inferno

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (but CONSENSUAL sex pollen), Alternate Universe - Demons, Aphrodisiacs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Prehensile Tongue, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: Despite Junmyeon being an incubus, he's insisted on not using influence on Sehun - until Sehun begs him to.





	inferno

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: aphrodisiacs/sex pollen**

“Please, Junmyeon, I want it.  I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

Sehun looked at Junmyeon incredulously, frustration furrowing his eyebrows and turning the corners of his lips down.  He was already achingly hard, and surely Junmyeon could feel the head of Sehun’s cock leaking against his hip; there wasn’t much else he could do to convey how badly he wanted this.

“It’s just…”  Junmyeon ran the tip of his tongue along the ridge of his teeth, right over the point of a sharp canine.  “Once I do it, all you’ll be able to think about is getting relief, not your own safety.”  There was genuine concern in his tone, and despite Sehun’s frustration he willed himself to calm down, pursing his lips.  “I also like to know that I’m really the reason you’re getting off, not… _that_.”

Sehun had known Junmyeon was an incubus from very early on, but the demon had always staunchly insisted on not using any influence on Sehun; he wanted Sehun be of clear mind so that he could tell Junmyeon if something was wrong or he needed to stop.  It wasn’t apparent just how desperate and frenzied Junmyeon could make someone, but it was enough that Junmyeon was worried about Sehun not being aware enough to protest anything; and while the concern was appreciated, Sehun wanted to experience it firsthand.

“Hey,” Sehun murmured, his fingers running soothingly up and down the outsides of Junmyeon’s arms, “it’s okay, Junmyeon.  I’m serious about wanting it.  I know that you’ll take care of me.  You won’t let anything happen.”  Sehun pouted, puffing out his lower lip imploringly before curling a hand around the back of Junmyeon’s neck to drag him down for a kiss.  “I trust you.”

The demon seemed to breathe out a sigh against Sehun’s lips, briefly curling his tongue into the human’s mouth.  “I’ll stop if I think anything is going wrong.  I’m serious, Sehun.  I want to make sure you’re comfortable, especially if you won’t be in the right mind to tell me to stop.”  There was a pause.  “Are you ready?”  Sehun nodded, burying his face into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck.

Sehun felt it start suddenly, a slow vibration just under the surface of his skin, starting in his chest and working its way down through his limbs; it moved at a glacial pace, almost as if it were a caress, exploratory and curious.  He pulled his face out of Junmyeon’s neck, glancing up at the man, but Junmyeon looked so _different_ , like a predator out on the hunt.  His pupils expanded, the inky blackness swallowing up the entirety of his scleras, leaving them dark.  A shiver zipped down his spine, a jolt of arousal hitting him very suddenly.

Junmyeon’s glamor began to fade, and the image of him shimmered briefly in Sehun’s vision like heat waves off pavement before it melted away completely.  The incubus had dark markings swirling on his face and chest, stark against the paleness of his skin; but the biggest change was the addition of two sleek, polished horns jutting out from his hair, curved and ridged.

“Sehun.”  It felt like Junmyeon’s voice was suddenly everywhere at once, ghosting over Sehun’s skin like a kiss.  It only added to the arousal that twisted in the pit of his stomach, roiling patiently, biding its time.  “Sehun,” Junmyeon repeated, saying his name like it was a prayer.  The hair on the back of Sehun’s neck raised, and he arched up, sliding the damp head of his cock unceremoniously against Junmyeon’s hip.

“Oh, god,” Sehun replied numbly, his own voice sounding muffled even in his own head.  “Oh, fuck, Junmyeon.”  The demon leaned forward, catching Sehun’s lips against his own in a chaste kiss; the taste of mint filled Sehun’s senses, drowning out everything else.  All he could taste, all he could smell was the sharpness of mint, addictive in a way Sehun had never experienced; the kiss turned hungry, Sehun deepening it and trying to swallow as much of that sensation as he could.  The arousal in his stomach suddenly turned into an inferno, a wildfire burning wildly through his whole body, fast and unchecked; he gasped against Junmyeon’s mouth, raking his nails across the incubus’ back and leaving long, angry lines in his wake.

Sehun reached a hand toward his leaking cock, wanting to relieve the inferno in _some_ way, the sensation overwhelming; Junmyeon batted his hand away, and Sehun whined in frustration.  “It won’t help.”  Junmyeon’s voice seemed to slither inside of his head, coiling around his frayed nerves; Sehun’s back formed an arc, his skin trying to press as flush against the incubus as possible.  “I’ll take care of you.  Trust me, Sehun.”

“Touch me, please, _please_ ,” Sehun whimpered, rutting up against Junmyeon’s hip.  “I need it, I need _you_.”

Junmyeon sat up and ran a hand appreciatively across Sehun’s chest and stomach, watching goosebumps raise in response to his touch.  “I want you to sit on my face,” the demon mused, and Sehun was suddenly scrambling to get up, overexcited.  Junmyeon offered a crooked smile, leaning forward to nip at Sehun’s lower lip before he laid himself down where the human had been; he crooked his fingers, beckoning Sehun to make himself comfortable.

Sehun was uncoordinated from his arousal, and it took him a moment of adjusting to find a comfortable spot, but he eventually situated himself right atop Junmyeon’s mouth, thighs trembling on either side of the demon’s head.  He slid his fingers appreciatively up the long, spiraling curve of obsidian horns before using them to brace himself, feeling Junmyeon’s huff of laughter right against his entrance.

“Beautiful,” Junmyeon mused, and Sehun’s whole body felt alight again, consumed by flame.  “Have I told you that, Sehun?  How beautiful I think you are?”

“Please,” Sehun pleaded, removing one hand from a horn so he could card his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp.  “I feel like I’m going to burn alive if your mouth isn’t on me right this second.”

The touch of Junmyeon’s tongue at first felt like it was only going to add to the inferno, fuel it like gasoline; Sehun recoiled for a moment, jerking up and away, but the incubus smoothed a hand up the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.  After a moment, Junmyeon’s mouth felt more like much needed water to quench the flames, and Sehun pressed down, panting and whining in search of more.  Junmyeon ran the flat of his tongue over him, hands appreciatively exploring Sehun’s body; everywhere he touched Sehun felt the spreading coolness of relief.  Suddenly, he felt Junmyeon’s tongue curl against the ring of muscles of his hole, probing experimentally before pushing in gently; Sehun fucked himself down on the demon’s tongue, noting that it felt much longer and thicker than he remembered.  He let out a stuttering gasp, precome leaking from his slit and dribbling down the underside of his cock; Junmyeon groaned, the vibration of it shooting up through his tongue that was buried a good few inches inside of him.

“You’re so responsive,” Junmyeon suddenly purred, and Sehun realized with a start that Junmyeon was speaking telepathically; his tongue was buried in his hole, the tip pressing against his prostate.  “You taste so good, Sehunnie.  You taste so _sweet_ .  I could eat you whole.”  There was a razor sharp undercurrent of possessiveness to his voice, and it shot straight to Sehun’s cock like a lightning bolt; he’d felt on the brink of orgasm for what felt like an eternity, and that was enough to drive him over the cliff.  The first spurt of release dribbled out of him and he bit out a sobbed _“Junmyeon_ ” before the incubus reached up to wrap a hand around him, stroking him through it.  Sehun fucked into his hand, the full force of his orgasm hitting him like a punch; he cried out, body spasming as Junmyeon continued lapping at his prostate while he squeezed every last drop from his cock.

The inferno within him petered out, leaving his muscles aching and his skin shiny with sweat.  The fog of arousal in his brain slowly cleared, and he hoisted himself off of Junmyeon’s face, feeling only slightly empty once the incubus’ tongue slid out of him.  “That was…” Sehun rolled onto his side, eyeing Junmyeon with a newfound appreciation.  The glamor had been put back in place, and he had no markings, no horns, though there was the telltale sheen of saliva on his lips and chin.  “Intense.”

Junmyeon lapped up the cum on the edge of his palm, and Sehun’s softening cock twitched.  The demon smiled.  “I thought it might be too much.  You were so sensitive.”

“No, not too much.  It was a lot, but I trusted you to know my limits.”  Sehun reached forward, fingers brushing over the spot where a horn had been just moments ago.  “I think I’ll miss the horns, though.  They were sexy.”  Junmyeon’s eyes crinkled up into half-moons, and Sehun hummed in approval when the dual horns suddenly shimmered back into reality.

“I want to do it again sometime… if it’s okay with you?” Sehun whispered, letting the pad of his thumb drag over the ridges of a horn.  Junmyeon pressed his lips against his temple, smiling against the skin.

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a bit of a challenge because typically sex pollen/aphrodisiac tropes are very dubcon or noncon, and i refuse to write that. so i took this route instead :~)
> 
> also, since no one else was gonna do it, i indulged my horn kink. suho w/ horns is the Image Of Perfection


End file.
